Resurrection
by oskylinedriveo
Summary: Spike comes back to Buffy after he has died, and life gets turned upside down...or rightside up, however you look at it. Come, read!
1. The Return

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters; Joss Whedon is the genius here. I only write stories.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered from the corner of his mouth as he removed his cigarette from his two pursed lips and flicked it to the ground, grinding it with his booted heel.  
  
He had been standing outside of Buffy's new place of residence for the past three hours trying to muster up enough strength to tell her he was back...  
  
...even though he had killed himself in order to save the world, but that was beside the point.  
  
He shook his head as he began pacing about in the shadows, shaking his shoulders and coaxing himself.  
  
"C'mon, Spike. Buffy'll love it if ya' barge in there like a bloody knight in a parade."  
  
He shook his head, lighting up another smoke and inhaling the nicotine as it calmed his shot nerves.  
  
He shrugged, "Oh what the hell," he said somberly as he walked the stone pathway to the large, looming door ahead of him.  
  
He cleared his throat, raising a clenched fist to the door and knocking softly.  
  
Clearing his throat, he practiced his lines before the door was answered.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. I'm back from the dead...Surprise!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm gonna get something to drink. Anybody want anything?"  
  
Buffy hopped up from the couch as she turned to the gang, her thumbs hung through her belt loops.  
  
It was Friday, Movie Night for the gang. "Old School" flashed across the screen causing raucous laughter to be reverberated around the house.  
  
"Coke, please," Dawn stated, popping a few kernels of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Umm...w-water's good," Andrew stuttered, looking at her for a short moment and turning back to the screen.  
  
"I'm good, thanks," Willow had said, flashing Buffy a sweet smile. "Want some help?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy said, motioning to her with gratitude as Willow stood to join her in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Hey you two! Blocking the screen here!"  
  
Xander shouted, looking to his two best friends and shaking his hands.  
  
"You know better then that." Willow and Buffy laughed, shaking their heads as they moved out of Xander's view.  
  
Their friend had never truly grown up, although something had died in him when Anya was killed.  
  
"Better?" Willow asked, leaning her head onto Buffy's shoulder as she waited for his response.  
  
"Want anything?" Buffy had asked at the same time as Willow.  
  
Xander had turned back to the screen, refusing to take his eyes off it again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, another bag of cheesy chips." He said, holding up the bag to show Buffy and tossing it to the ground afterward.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Uh, Xander, you ate the last one."  
  
"No, there's another bag hidden behind the raisins."  
  
"We're on it," Buffy sighed, nudging Willow's head off of her shoulder and moving off to the kitchen.  
  
Willow laughed as she followed, rolling her eyes at Xander's immaturity.  
  
Of course, that was one of the many reasons Buffy and Willow loved him so much.  
  
"Dawn, your sister's tryin' to Bogart the cheesy chips...Just like your mom did that one time. What's that all about?"  
  
* * *  
  
"How does he find out about all this stuff?"  
  
Buffy asked, giggles tumbling out of her body.  
  
Willow shrugged, laughing as well. Together, they began to gather the items (even the cheesy chips) and carry them out to the bunch.  
  
It was these kinds of nights when she was glad to have her best friends there with her always. They were her support structure, and she was grateful for them.  
  
These nights were also the nights when she missed her old lover, Spike, the most.  
  
Balancing a glass of Coke for her sister in one hand and a glass of Diet Coke for herself in the other, she made her way back to the living room where chuckles were sounding as she heard Will Ferrell scream.  
  
She smiled, nearly to her couch went she heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," she said, handing the coke to Dawn as she turned on her heel to receive the visitor.  
  
Combing her hair back with her hand, she opened the door.  
  
All she could remember was the sight of Spike's face...  
  
...the sound of breaking glass as she dropped her Diet Coke...  
  
...and the feeling as her head hit the clean, hard-wood floor.  
  
Please review, I would like to at least get two reviews before I post the next chapter (although I will settle for one or none ^.^ ) 


	2. New Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Also, if these situations are close to any person's (living or dead) personal situations or anyone's writing, I apologize before hand.  
  
Buffy groaned loudly, her head feeling as if it had been split in two.  
  
Her mind was swimming.  
  
i Could that have really been Spike?/i she thought to herself as she continued to lay there immobilized.  
  
iNo, no, get a hold of yourself, Buffy. He sacrificed himself. J-just stand up and pretend like nothing happened.../i  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurred substantially. She didn't even know where she was.  
  
There were muffled voices around her and they sounded as if they were coming from millions of miles away.  
  
As her vision slowly began to come to, she placed a hand on her head and began to sit up, only to find herself pushed back down by two strong hands.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself more, love," a familiar voice chimed. She couldn't put her finger on who the voice belonged to, but the voice was gentle and kind...so she listened and lay back down.  
  
Her head throbbed, causing her to close her eyes once more to try and block the pain.  
  
"Umph," she sobbed.  
  
She hated not being in control.  
  
She hated being weak.  
  
She hated being useless.  
  
Buffy groaned again and pushed herself enough to sit up fully, batting away the two hands again as they grabbed onto her shoulders.  
  
She pivoted, swinging her legs over the bed as she grabbed onto her forehead, trying to stop the constant pounding of her temples.  
  
Another voice sounded, and this time she confirmed it to be Willow.  
  
"I'll get her some Advil," she had said, followed by the recognizable grunt of Xander.  
  
"Buffy, please, lie down," Xander had said afterward, an extra edge in his voice. There was something wrong, and she could tell, but she didn't know exactly what it was yet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Erm..." was all Spike could say when she pulled the door open.  
  
She had looked even more beautiful then ever.  
  
She had her long, strawberry hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her tanned head. Buffy had lost a few pounds and the usual bags under her eyes were gone, on account of all the new slayers running about the world.  
  
All of his intense feelings flew back.  
  
He could remember why he had loved her...and why he did still.  
  
He smiled at her, giving a slight wave.  
  
center...Then she had fainted.../center  
  
"Wasn't exactly the welcome I was looking for," he said before rushing over to help her.  
  
The others had come barging through the doorway with weapons in hand, although they dropped them (as did their jaws).  
  
"Spike?" Dawn had asked in disbelief, everyone forgetting about the strewn form of Buffy on the floor.  
  
Andrew had nearly jumped into Xander's arms at the spectacle, and Willow just stared.  
  
"W-what?" Xander had asked, allowing Andrew to hang off of him. That was the last thing on his mind.  
  
"Bloody 'ell ya' wankers. I'll explain later. First, help me carry her upstairs."  
  
He motioned with to the fainted form of Buffy and the stairs, rolling his eyes.  
  
iThey never were really good at intense situations.../i Spike thought to himself, grabbing Buffy under her arms as Xander pushed Andrew off of him and grabbed her legs, helping to carry her to the bedroom.  
  
iDamn, is this going to be a long night.../i  
  
* * *  
  
"No...I've gotta' get up..." she said sternly, grabbing onto her bedside table for support.  
  
The hands grabbed for her once again, but she pushed them off and squealed in loud protest.  
  
"Jeez, slayer, don't get your panties in a twist," the voice from before said. She could here the smirk he had on his lips playing in his voice.  
  
She opened her eyes, everything still blurry and spinning, but better none the less.  
  
"Advil?" she asked.  
  
All she could concentrate on was getting rid of this splitting headache...then she would get on with finding out who this mysterious person was.  
  
She truly knew who it was, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.  
  
He was dead.  
  
He couldn't come back.  
  
It was impossible.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
"Here, Buffy," Willow said, concern playing in her eyes as she handed her two Advil and a glass of water.  
  
Buffy took it gratefully, her hands shaking.  
  
She popped the Advil into her mouth, taking a large swing of water.  
  
She just managed to swallow it down, but she chocked on the water, causing her to have spasms and cough.  
  
"Buffy..." the voice said once again, a hand touching her shoulder.  
  
She turned, her eyes closed.  
  
Slowly she opened them, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
She hadn't been dreaming.  
  
A wave of nausea swept over her, causing her to go as pale as the moon that hung outside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Surprise..." Spike said, grimacing.  
  
Buffy sat weakly onto the bed, groaning.  
  
"What am I, diseased?" Spike asked, looking himself over.  
  
He felt awful now.  
  
iI shouldn't have even come.../i he thought to himself, although he knew that he came for her. It was what she would have wanted.  
  
Fidgeting, he wiped his sweaty hands on his black jeans and then ran them through his hair.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
"I think you had better sit down," he said to her.  
  
"Spike?" she said weakly, motioning she was already sitting.  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy whimpered, she had thought he was dead, and now he was back.  
  
It was all wrong.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
He was gone.  
  
She had forgotten about him.  
  
She had buried him.  
  
It was over.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Spike pace about the room, sweat glistening on the chiseled features of his face.  
  
She could tell he was nervous, and he never used to get nervous.  
  
Xander sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled into him.  
  
Spike inhaled finally, signaling he was going to start explaining.  
  
She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear this.  
  
"Well...you see..." he said with a furrowed brow, his pacing growing so fast that it looked as if he was going to burn a whole into the floor.  
  
"It all started six months ago when Angel got this unmarked box..."  
  
* * *  
  
More tears had run down her cheeks through the course of his story. As he told of all the times he wanted to come down and tell her how much he loved her and that he was back.  
  
She hated him even more for telling her this.  
  
"Well why didn't you come earlier? I thought you were dead, godammit!"  
  
"Well..." Spike choked out. He didn't know how to answer.  
  
All he knew was that he wanted to run over to her and get on his knees, begging for forgiveness.  
  
He wanted to touch her again.  
  
Hold her.  
  
Have her.  
  
She looked into his eyes and could see the lust, the love he had for her.  
  
He looked back at her and could see the pity and anger that she held within her.  
  
At that moment, she turned her face away from him.  
  
Addressing the scoobies, she said, "Hey, can you all leave me and Spike alone for a sec?"  
  
They all nodded, standing to leave.  
  
Willow walked over, giving her a large hug before she left, Xander kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Good luck," they had both whispered in her ear before they left.  
  
Buffy stood, walking to the door and closing it behind them.  
  
She waited until she heard the footsteps descending down the stairs until she turned to Spike.  
  
She gave him a slight smile while standing silently before him, her hands fidgeting.  
  
He walked to her, his speed almost a run, latching his hands around her small waist , his lips pressing against hers, holding her in a strong embrace.  
  
She nearly fell over in surprise.  
  
Tears slowly began to run down her cheeks as she took her hands to his chest, pushing him away from her.  
  
"No! No, Spike...you just don't get it..."  
  
"Get what?" he asked, confused.  
  
He could feel the sexual tension between them when they had kissed, the passion, the hatred. It overwhelmed him.  
  
Buffy interrupted his train of thought, her voice quavering.  
  
"You just can't come back and turn my life upside down, Spike!"  
  
"But –"  
  
"No buts, Spike! You don't get it. You're dead."  
  
"I'm right here, Buffy," he said, hurt.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"No...you're dead...to me."  
  
He chuckled slightly in skepticism. She was just in shock.  
  
He moved to her again, wrapping his arms around her waist slyly.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled, backing away from him, causing his arms to slide off her waist.  
  
"Stop!" she said again, rubbing her temples with her small fingers. "I don't love you anymore!"  
  
He had begun to walk towards her, but stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Y-You don't..."  
  
"No, Spike," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"When you left, my love for you left. I stayed up waiting every night for you to come back...and you never did. I moved on. I'm with someone else..."  
  
The pain inside him had begun to morph, starting with sadness and then into an uncontrollable anger that welled within him.  
  
"And who is this...this 'someone else'?"  
  
He asked, his eyes crossing and his brow furrowing.  
  
"It's Xander."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW: I would like to have any suggestions told to me and any storyline/plot suggestions for future chapters to be posted here. Again, I would like two reviews before I post the next chapter, but one (or none) will do as well. Hope you like it so far! 


	3. Slaughter

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. They're the geniuses here. All I do is write stories. I also apologize in advance if this FICTITIOUS story is similar to anyone's personal experiences, either living or dead.  
  
N/A: Yes, I do know that this is a very short chapter, but hey...I have a life outside of ff.net. Also, I'd like to directly thank cat-fire, raegirl29, DivaLuna, SinisterChic Heather Martin, Amanda, crookshanks87, nikki, and SkyHex for reviewing and giving me ideas. Please, feel free to give me even more criticism and/or compliments. (Preferably the latter ^.^)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Loud thumps sounded from upstairs and muffled yells reverberated throughout the house.  
  
The chandelier-type lamp that hung in the main hallway had begun to shake and it looked as if it was going to fall out of the ceiling.  
  
Andrew looked up to the ceiling, an expression of amusement crossing his face. "I-It sounds like a little summin' summin' is going on upstairs."  
  
He spoke to no one in particular as he took a sip of his water menacingly.  
  
He had been trying to act "cool" for ages now, and the whole bad boy look seemed to be in, hence the menacing sip of the water.  
  
"Chicka chicka boom boo–"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Dawn from the dining room, "That's my sister you're talking about!"  
  
Dawn giggled slightly, agreeing that was probably the situation at hand, but Andrew just cowered and sunk the couch.  
  
Dawn shook her head, rubbing her eyes to remove the images of Spike and Buffy together from her mind.  
  
She had always liked Spike, but Spike had always liked the slayer...her sister.  
  
Xander crashed her train of thought as he came crashing through the doorway, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Gadzooks! What the hell is that?!"  
  
Dawn shrugged, knowing it would irk Xander if she told him what they thought was going on upstairs.  
  
"Just a little sex,"  
  
She smirked. She used to have a crush on Xander too, but he son became an older brother. It was always fun to tug his chain.  
  
Xander's face began to grow hot as he felt the crimson shade start at his neck and slied up to his cheek bones.  
  
"The Buffinator? Doing the midnight tango with a monster like him? Oh...wait a second..."  
  
Suddenly a loud cry of anger rang from Buffy's room as they heard a door being kicked open, causing all of them to jump.  
  
"Merciful Zeus!" Xander cried, turning to the stairs just as he saw a looming silhouette at the landing.  
  
"Spike, no!" he heard Buffy shout and footsteps running to the stairs.  
  
"Uhh, Spike?" Xander asked, scratching his head.  
  
He could see nothing but a black figure of a man with clenched fists standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
It was giving him the creeps.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike stood at the top of the stairs, nostrils flaring as he watched Xander stand smugly at the bottom.  
  
It was enough to have been told that Buffy had been seeing him seriously, exclusively...  
  
...but it was another thing to have him stand smugly, watching the situation unfold as if he didn't know what was going on.  
  
'I'm going to rip him to shreds...'  
  
Spike thought. Just because he had a soul now didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the taste of fresh blood on his tongue every now and again.  
  
He tried to think of something clever and witty to say, but all that escaped his lips was a growl.  
  
He felt Buffy's small, but powerful hands grasp his arm.  
  
It softened him momentarily, but just as soon as Xander had muttered his name, he only had one thing on his mind.  
  
.Slaughter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A: Please, I would like to receive at least two reviews before posting up the next chapter. Of course, as I always say, one to none is enough as well. :) 


	4. Take Care

N/A: Thanks to everyone for R&R-ing. It is greatly appreciated. Sorry it took so long to update, life's busy. Hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon (the dang genius!) and Mutant Enemy (Grr...Argh!). I just write the stories.  
  
Buffy's hands grasped him one last time, her nails digging into Spike's arm, breaking the skin.  
  
He turned to her, flames burning within his eyes as he shook his arm with amazing force, throwing her to the ground.  
  
"Stop it, ya' lit'le wench!" he roared, leaning over her and shaking his finger at her.  
  
Buffy sat beneath his ominous figure, staring in disbelief.  
  
She tried to stand once again, but he placed his foot on her chest, toe at her neck, leaning some weight on it so as to cut off her air supply.  
  
She tried to push him off, but the whole fainting ordeal had drained her, plus the power of anger was more powerful than any other...  
  
Especially the power of unrequited love.  
  
She had begun to desperately grab it her throat, nearly scratching off her skin in order to lighten the weight on her airway and allow her to breathe again.  
  
He just stood over her, smirking slightly.  
  
Insanity had washed over him.  
  
He wanted to kill her, rip her heart from her body...  
  
Make her feel the pain he was feeling.  
  
He heard footsteps come pounding up the stairs, by the sound of it, it was Xander.  
  
The man Buffy loved...  
  
The man he wanted to kill.  
  
He could feel it.  
  
The sound of Xander's pulse as he ran, the sound of his blood rushing through his veins, the sound of Spike's own face morphing into its vampiric monstrosity.  
  
He was ready for the fight...the kill...  
  
"Buff-"  
  
Xander had asked behind him, Spike's eyes narrowing.  
  
He pivoted, causing Buffy to get in one little squeeze of air before his heel pushed down on her lungs once again.  
  
She had made a noise of pain, but he was too numb to hear it...  
  
...to comprehend what he was doing.  
  
Voices of worry began to float through the house, Willow's voice calling Xander, seeing if he was okay.  
  
"Everything's under control! Don't worry!"  
  
Xander called, raising his open palms in front of his chest as a peace offering and a defense method.  
  
Xander took a few, small steps towards the fiend who stood just four feet away, the withering body of the Slayer within his grasp.  
  
"Calm down, Spike..."  
  
Xander said, talking another few steps towards the bloodsucker.  
  
"Don't you dare take another friggn' step," he growled, grinding his heel down harder on the slayer.  
  
Buffy made a slight noise as she tried to inhale, causing Xander's main focus to deter slightly.  
  
'Now's my chance," Spike thought.  
  
Everything turned into slow motion as he kicked of the slayer, launching himself at Buffy's new lover.  
  
If he was going to die, why not take the others to hell with him?  
  
He watched as Xander took a step back, his face twisting into a odd, deformed look of fear as Spike flew towards him, catching him against a wall.  
  
Time seemed to stop for a couple of seconds before everything went back to normal and their heads smashed together, hitting Xander into the papered wall behind him, and gravity pulling Spike to the ground.  
  
A large gash had appeared in the upper right corner of Xander's forehead as he yelled, grabbing at it in pain.  
  
He cursed loudly, causing Dawn, Andrew, and Willow to pile up at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Xander?!"  
  
Dawn screamed loudly in her obnoxiously high-pitched voice, causing Spike to cover his ears as he stayed on the ground for a few moments.  
  
Spike placed his arms at his sides, supporting himself up into a push up stance before eventually climbing to his feet.  
  
He shook his head, his temples pounding.  
  
'Eh, nothing a good cig wouldn't cure.'  
  
He thought, adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
Xander seemed to have gained his composure and ran at Spike, a battle cry emerging from his lips.  
  
The immature boy threw a pitiful punch with his dominant fist, aiming for spikes stomach, but Spike blocked it, at the same time he had lifted his knee, ramming it into Xander's lower abdomen, causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
The arch of Xander's feet landed on the edge of the top stair, causing him to throw his arms out to each side for balance, but with no avail.  
  
Xander tumbled backwards, a loud 'CRACK' sounding as he landed into the Scoobies at the foot of the stairs, causing them all the hit the floor with loud cries.  
  
A soft chuckle emerged from his lips as he slowly sauntered down the stairs to the limp body of Xander, each stair groaning under his weight.  
  
The few under him were knocked out cold, their bodies twisted into strange positions.  
  
They seemed impossible for the normal mortal to achieve.  
  
He almost seemed to fawn over his work.  
  
The feeling was indescribable.  
  
The feeling of killing once again.  
  
He picked Xander's body, holding him like a child in his arms, his head draped backwards over Spike's right arm, Xander's legs over Spike's left.  
  
Xander's chest still was rising and falling, but each breath was shallow and short.  
  
Spike could hear his heartbeat, although it was faint.  
  
He knew what he had to do...  
  
...he had to finish the task...  
  
He carried him slowly to the living room, humming a soft song under his breath.  
  
"Where do we go from here...?"  
  
He sang, although his voice was merely a whisper.  
  
He slowly began to raise Xander's body over his head, his eyes closing slowly.  
  
The world had begun to spin in a heavenly way, almost like a marry-go- round.  
  
"Don't worry, lover boy..."  
  
He said, Xander's body still draped in his arms above his head.  
  
Spike opened his eyes suddenly, his nostrils flaring, the fires of hell blazing beneath his eyes,  
  
"I'll take good care of your slayer."  
  
Then there was a blow from behind him, crashing to the back of his neck and sending him sprawling forwards, causing his muscular body to crash to the ground, destroying the coffee table that was within his path and knocking him out cold.  
  
"Looks like she took care of you."  
  
N/A: Again, thanks to everyone for r&r-ing. I really appreciate it. Yes, there is another chapter coming and I am in the process of writing it. Please, feel free to r&r again...I love feedback. (Makes me feel all tingly inside. ^.^) 


End file.
